


A fucking nightmare.

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: 2020 has been a fucking nightmare.
Kudos: 1





	A fucking nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> This year has been hell for me. And this story basically Explains It All using my favorite character.

'fuck.'

Nico thought as he scrolled through pictures on his phone.

2020 has been fucking a nightmare. the first thing being this freaking pandemic but then the next fucking thing was that his fiance Will fucking solace promptly ended their engagement when he broke  
up with Nico. Nico doesn't have proof but he's pretty sure the bastard was cheating on him.

Nico was heartbroken, A fucking wreck. Hades wanted to attack the blond. but Nico talked him out of it cuz he didn't want his father to end up in jail.

And now flippity do, the fucking cherry on top of this fucking Sunday is that Nico's cousin Jason passed away on Tuesday.

On July 30th he started throwing up blood while he was at work but he didn't do anything about it and his sister Thalia discovered him throwing up blood in the bathroom of their shared apartment on AUG 1th and had to call 911.

on Monday August 3rd Jason had surgery for internal bleeding that he came through successfully. they put him into an induced coma for healing.

for a week Jason was in the Intensive Care Unit in an induced coma and on blood pressure medicine. on Saturday August 8th they took him off the medicine and took him off the medicine that was keeping him in the induced coma. they were hopeful.

Nico's Dad had been keeping him updated on his condition but it wasn't until Monday August 10th when his father called him while he was at work crying saying that they were going to have to take Jason off life support.

Jason's organs were failing.

that night as per usual Nico didn't go to bed until around 5AM, he was planning on the next day or that day going to see his cousin when his father called him at 5:30 saying that if he wanted to see Jason he needed to do it now.

He got dressed and his father picked him up from the apartment that he shared with his sister Hazel.

when he walked into Jason's hospital room he had no words. he's sat there and  
held Jason's hand and said his goodbyes, he told Jason that he could go home, that their grandma Rhea would be there with open arms.

Nico couldn't stay long because he had to go to work that night as he was waiting for his ride his dad texted him. Nico pick up his phone and read the message.

He's gone. 3:21.


End file.
